


Restless

by bluechild



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, rayla can’t sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/pseuds/bluechild
Summary: This is my first prompt fic!! Yay!!Prompt: Rayla not being able to sleep. She can't. She's restless. So Callum's there to help her get to sleepPrompt from Elite_7
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short but enjoy!

Rayla:

Ugh. By this point, I had forgotten what sleep felt like. How to even fall asleep.

It was so close to a full moon - shining through our window I could see the tiny sliver of darkness that would be bright tomorrow night. I was already buzzing with energy - but that wasn’t usually a problem for me, I had never had this much trouble falling asleep. Except for those nights before a mission, but that wasn’t the case here.

Rolling over, I snorted, frustrated. I’d been tossing and turning for the past two hours. The bed wasn’t uncomfortable, actually it was great. It wasn’t cold, or hot, and it wasn’t too bright in the room either.

So what was keeping me awake?

Probably Callum not being here. Yeah. Probably.

I conceded. Grabbing my blades, I slipped a jumper and some leggings on - I sleep in underwear and one of Callum’s old t-shirts - opened the window and slipped outside to the fire escape.

Our apartment was high. Really high. Peering down, I could barely made out some students going on midnight walks around the gardens.

I stepped onto the wobbly railing, one mistake from falling to my death - but my feet were steady. I wasn’t worried at all about slipping. After a moment, I hooked my blades into the next level on the fire escape.

I swung up, and up, until I was on the top of the building, thirty or so metres high. I crouched on the edge of the rooftop, the feeling familiar from the many times I had swung and leapt from building to building. Only this time, I didn’t have weapons strapped to every inch of me.

You could see the bright lights of Katolis from here. The mega city pulsing and glowing under the near-full moon and twinkling sky.

I made a mental note to invite Telest and Kepla to this roof sometime. They would love the view - so many stars were in the sky as we were so far away from any towns. No light pollution. A car pulled up into the parking lot and I studied it. A fancy red Camry - Callum for sure.

I climbed back down the building and back into our apartment, tugging my jumper and leggings off and I folded them back neatly into my drawer. I settled back in bed, which was way warmer than outside and I was extremely grateful for it as I sighed and borrowed stepped under the covers.

I heard the door to the apartment unlock. Finally. He was back. A light switch flicked outside, then it flicked off again a few minutes later, and our bedroom door opened.

I sat up, groaning. “Finally. You’re back.”

Callum chuckled, throwing his shirt over his head and changing into sweatpants. I fell back into the pillows and felt a weight sink into the mattress beside me. “Did I wake you up?” He asked, tugging me to his body.

“No. I wish. I’ve been trying to get to sleep for  ages now.” Callum strokes my hair in sympathy. “The moon is almost full - it’s never kept me up like this though.” I eagerly shuffled backwards to meet him, then turned to kiss him softly.

I pulled away, relishing the feel of his lips on mine, before nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck, just under his jaw. “Huh. That’s weird. Oh well,” he wrapped his arms securely around me, pulling my back impossibly closer to his chest, “I’m here now.”

I made a sound of agreement and tried to relax. “I always sleep better when you’re here.” I murmured. In fact, I could already feel my eyelids drooping.

Callum pressed a loving kiss to my forehead, and I don’t remember anything after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any feedback or any other prompts, feel free to comment below! Stay safe :)


End file.
